Moving On
by Blade Child Shadow
Summary: When eighteen year old Sakura Haruno lost her true love in a fatal accident, she dived head first into a world of despair. One year later her pain is much the same. Will she ever love again? Can someone save her from herself?
1. Moving On

_A/N: Hello! It's Shadow again. What is this like my third story in the past three weeks?_

_Sasuke: She has nothing better to do._

_Shadow: True… but then I could always stare at you till you get so annoyed you want to claw your eyes out. And then I could stalk you for about 30 days, annoyingly screech your name every time I see you and then I could…. Well you get my point!_

_Sasuke: (…)_

_Shadow: Ha, I've rendered you speechless. My mission was a success!_

_Shadow: Now it's time for… Shadow's Disclaimer Show!_

_Disclaimer-_

_Shadow: Sasuke, I have something to tell you. (In dramatic voice)_

_Sasuke: What is it my love?_

_Shadow: I'm afraid that… (Voice breaks)_

_Sasuke: You can tell me anything. No matter what I will always love you._

_Shadow: (tears streaming down face) I don't…. I don't own Naruto_

_Sasuke: (Anime falls) Huh?_

_Shadow: On…. On with…(Breaks down)_

_Sasuke: Umm… On with the story. (Question mark above head)_

**Summary: When eighteen-year-old Sakura Haruno lost her true love in a fatal accident, she dived head first into a world of despair. One year later her pain is much the same. Will she ever love again? Can someone save her from herself? Even if it happens to be the person she hates most in life.**

It had been two years now since Sakura's Boyfriend Neji Died. Sadly enough Sakura still felt the agonizing pain of it like it was the day it happened. The day she got the call. The call that had changed her life forever.

" I'm telling you, Sakura you need to get out there. You need to find someone new. I mean for gods sake, you're eighteen. I know your still hurting, but…"

"I know Ino, its just… I loved him. He was my true love. How can I just move on, that would be like cheating… I can't." Sakura Haruno sighed as she once again thwarted Ino's plan to get her back on the market. How could you be with someone else when your true love just died?

She couldn't understand Ino. Ino had, had her heart broken countless numbers of times and yet she still managed to find someone else. Sakura wished she could be as strong as her childhood best friend. But in truth she thought of herself as weak. She didn't think she could live without him.

Then again she had thought that when she had been dating Gaara. He had been her first love and a pretty good boyfriend. Then all of a sudden he wanted space and needed time alone. She hadn't realized that maybe he had wanted to get away from her until a month after he said it. He had left and hadn't come back. Through out that time and a month or so after, she had moped around, never wanting to go anywhere. Ino had finally convinced her to go out with her.

"Come on its only coffee" Sakura sighed. "Fine, but only coffee." Ino had her dress up a bit better then one would if they were only going to get coffee. It turned out the coffee shop was celebrating their 5th and most successful year, and decided to have a party. Loud techno music reached her ears as she and Ino entered.

When you walk away,

You don't here me say

Please, oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean as the way

That your making me feel tonight….

There were a dozen people or so dancing in the area where they normally had tables placed. It was a good song, Sakura had to admit, but she was in no mood to dance. As she followed Ino across the now dance floor, she spotted a really hot guy staring at her.

He had long dark brown hair in a very loose pony tail, unusual white eyes, and was currently dancing with some blond who's clothes didn't leave much to the imagination.

His eyes followed her as she made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. She needed to relax and have some fun as Ino put it.

Ino spotted a cutie on the other side of the room, and decided to introduce herself. Sakura scanned the room as she gulped down her drink. There were lights of all different colors flashing around the room. They seemed to move with the beat.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" "Huh?" Sakura was startled out of her pondering by the guy she had seen just ten minutes ago. "I said, do you want to dance" He must of thought the music was too loud, for he was now speaking louder. "No thank you." "Oh come on, a pretty girl like you should be dancing." "Why?"

"Why. Well for one you looked kind of sad and like I said a pretty girl like you should have some fun. Sakura gave him a dirty look. "Look if you think I'm some kind of-" "It's not like that. I just want to dance with you. In less you can't, then that's fine." He gave her an arrogant smile and turned to leave.

"Now wait just a minute. I can dance, probably better than you too. "You willing to prove that" "Hell ya!" She followed him out to the dance floor. It took a few seconds to warm up, but after that she flowed with the song and with the guy.

Soon she was mouthing the words to him with an arrogant smile of her own, plastered on her face. 'I'm having so much fun' She twirled around a few times and faced her back to him and danced just inches away from him, enjoying the fact that when him came closer she got a bit farther. She danced like this for two more minutes until the song stopped, ready to go get another drink.

"So you _are _a good dancer." "Told you." "But not better then me." He gave that arrogant smile again, but instead of getting mad like before she stoke out her tongue and lightly chuckled. "It's nice. "What?" "Your smile. It's nice." "Thanks. You showed me a good time. I haven't done anything like that in…. in…" Her smile faded as she remembered why she had been so sad for the past two months. " "What's wrong?" "Oh Nothing. Umm, I got to go now. I had a great time. Thanks."

Sakura got up to leave hoping to find Ino as soon as possible. "Wait, what's your name?" Sakura hesitated at first thinking he could be some serial killer or something like that.

But Sakura had a pretty good judge in character and actually wanted to tell him her name.

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno." "Cherry Blossoms" "Huh?" Oh nothing" "And yours is?" "Neji Hyuuga. Do you think we could see each other again?" "Ah… I don't think that would be wise. But it was nice meeting you, Neji." She walked off into the crowd seeking Ino, so they could get the hell out of there.

An hour later at approximately two-fifteen (In the morning I might add), after many of the couples and partygoers had gone home, Sakura found Ino. Problem was Ino was permanently attached to some guys lips. She made the sign "just two more minutes" with her right hand, but Sakura was tired and wanted to go home.

So she pried Ino off the guy, 'I think it was Shikamara…' and dragged her to the exit. "Damn you Sakura, and I was just getting started, too." It was then that Sakura noticed she no longer had her purse. "I'll be right back. I have to find my purse." She quickly headed back to all the area's she'd been to. Then she spotted Neji again.

As soon as he saw her he called to her. 'I don't have time for this.' "Hey, Sakura. You still here, huh." "Ya, but I'm in a hurry." "Would you happen to be looking for this?" He held up a small black bag that faint pink shimmer on it. "My purse! Thank you, Neji. You saved me a lot of time. Well I'll be going now. Bye."

When she was about to push open the doors, Neji called to her. "Sakura… Who ever he was… He didn't deserve you." His arrogant smirk that she was so accustom to, was replaced by a sad smile. Tears filled her eyes as she took in his words. "I'll see you around, Neji." "I'll be here." She turned away and made her way to the parking lot. Where a very impatient Ino was currently waiting.

That was the day she had met her love. The only one who truly understood, even from the very beginning. She came to a realization as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her love was gone and he was never coming back. She knew he would want her move on and be happy. Truth was she didn't know if she could be happy with out him.

_Shadow: So what do you think? Do you… Sasuke? Are you crying?_

_Sasuke: NO! There's just something in my eye. That's all_

_Sakura: Well I have the balls to admit I am crying. Poor me. Poor Neji. Why did he have to die?_

_Neji: Umm… I'm right here._

_Sakura: Poor, Poor boy… Lost in the darkness of death and despair…_

_Neji: Hello?_

_Sakura: (slams her hand in Neji's face and pushes him down.) I will miss you so._

_Shadow: Now whose a few Ninja's short of a squad? Well review if you want. I'm going to the store to buy a whole lot of tissue-_

_Neji: Someone help me… she's suffocating me._

_Shadow: and some band aids._

_Neji: **HELP!**_

_Shadow: Some big band aids. See you next time._

_Sasuke: (On the ground laughing his ass off)_

_Sakura: I knew him well…_

_Naruto: (Shaking his head at this unruly display)_


	2. Damn Bastured

_A/N: Shadow signing in for duty! So how's my story so far?_

_Sasuke: You're such a loser._

_Shadow: Yup!_

_Sasuke: And a dope._

_Shadow: Yup!_

_Sasuke: Stop agreeing with me. It takes all the fun out of it._

_Shadow: Now who's the loser?_

_Sasuke: Up yours shadow._

_Shadow: Let's get on with the disclaimer and the story. (Don't you love a frustrated Uchiha?)_

_Disclaimer-_

_Detective: CONFESS!_

_Shadow: NEVER!_

_Detective: CONFESS!_

_Shadow: You won't get it out of me._

_Detective: CONFESS DAMN YOU, OR THE FOX BOY GETS IT!_

_Shadow: Fine…. I don't own Naruto. You happy now?_

_Detective: (Jumping around, Clapping his hands) Yippee! I got her to confess. Not bad for an aspiring Detective!_

_Shadow: (confusion written all over my face) ?_

_Sasuke: Since it is shadows time to be rendered speechless I will say this: On with the story. The story that should be more about me. I mean who cares about a stupid pink haired brat and her ugly ass boyfriend?_

_Shadow: But you are in the…._

_Sakura: (Smacks him up side his head)_

_Neji: -Currently has band-aids all over his face- (Steps on Sasuke's face) what was that Emo-boy?_

_Sasuke: Nothing._

_Shadow: This isn't going to be pretty. On with the story. Neji! PUT SASUKE DOWN!_

**Summary: When eighteen-year-old Sakura Haruno lost her true love in a fatal accident, she dived head first into a world of despair. One year later her pain is much the same. Will she ever love again? Can someone save her from herself? Even if it happens to be the person she hates most in life.**

It was six thirty and Sakura was still in bed. Ino slowly opened the door praying she wouldn't have to go in the dark death trap that was her friends room. God only knew what was in there. "Sakura! It's time to get up now. Well be late for school. Sakura?"

Ino signed heavily as she entered the darkened room.

She pawed her way through the darkness and found a lump on an object she believed to be the bed. She turned around and made her way toward the door and flipped on the light. The first thing she spotted was the lump from earlier, which was covered by a faded pink comforter. She walked across the room and with one swift pull, had the blinds up as far as they could go. "Sakura!"

She quickly snatched the pink blanket off the lump and found a half-awake Sakura. "Did you hear me? We're going to be late for school!" "I don't want to go to school" Ino's annoyed look disappeared and a worried look replaced it. Sakura once had a smile that lit up the room and enthusiasm that made people forget their problems.

Many had envied her sparkling green eyes and her unusual shiny pink hair. She was the one who understood and always supported you, always by your side. She was energetic and sometimes very loud.

Now all that was left of Sakura Haruno was dull green eyes, despair, and pink hair much like her comforter; faded. She hardly ever smiled and her energy had dissipated along with much of her enthusiasm.

She barely talked and when she did it was like she didn't want to be heard. "Hon, you have to get out of this room. You have to go on with your life. You've already missed seven weeks of school. Look I'll make some coffee, while you get dressed. Ok Sakura. _Ok?_" "Ok."

Ino left Sakura's room as she dragged herself out of bed. Sakura didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to have to deal with the faces and eyes full of sympathy.

She didn't want to deal with the constant sorry that she hated above all else. They didn't understand, they only pretended to understand and pretended to care. That was why she talked so low, to sort out the real from the pretenders.

She made her way to her closet and quickly discarded the baggy shirt and shorts she'd been wearing for five days straight and shoved on a plain pink shirt and a light blue pair of jeans. Not bothering with make-up, Sakura pulled a brush through her hair a couple of times, and made her way to the kitchen.

When she rounded the corner, she spotted Ino at the kitchen table stuffing a donut down her throat. "You know you shouldn't eat those, Ino-pig. They go straight to you're ass." "Sakura, if I wasn't so happy that you're out of bed, I would so kill you for that comment." Sakura grinned widely as she sat down and began drink her French vanilla flavored coffee.

She looked around their white apartment as she finished her toast. There was a white leather couch, white carpeting, white walls, a small glass table that had two issues of 'Entertainment Weekly' and the latest issue of 'Vogue' in a neat little pile on top of it, a few sky blue color vases full of lilies, and a black and silver 21'inch TV. She hadn't been out of her room much, so didn't remember getting that couch. She hardly even remembered moving in with Ino almost a two years ago.

Ten minutes later, after Ino and Sakura locked up their apartment, they were on the free way, only minutes from reaching their school. That's when one of Ino's favorite song popped up on the radio. Ino immediately turned up the volume and started to sing along, while Sakura silently prayed to get to school faster. Sakura never thought she'd do that in a million years, but Ino's psycho driving and the ear murdering song were driving her up the wall.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha. Don't cha.  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha. Don't cha._

As the freakishly annoying song ended, Ino's silver jeep pulled into the student parking lot in front of the school. Sakura jumped out of the car barley before it stop and began chanting, "I'm alive" accompanied by a happy dance. Ino shut off the engine, pulled her keys out of the ignition, adjusted her sunglasses, and got out of the car.

"Do you hear that, Ino?" Ino looked around a moment before answering. "I don't hear anything" "Exactly. No crappy music-" "Hey, that song is kick ass. Plus it relates to me so well." "No near death experiences from your lousy driving-" "**What?** My driving isn't that bad. You know what, if you don't like then you can drive yourself, you bill-board forehead girl!"

"Relax, Ino. Your driving isn't _too_ terrible. Look we'll be late class if we keep arguing. Let's go." Ino gave her a narrow eyed look before replacing it with her usual smile, as she and Sakura began their walk across the parking lot. (A/N: Massive parking lot!)

Sakura was just a few feet away from the side walk when a Blue Convertible pulled up in the space ahead of her, nearly hitting a now on edge Sakura. "What's the big idea?" Sakura watched the door of the convertible open and a guy climb out. He wore a slick black shirt that clung nicely to chest (A/N: Nice body!) with an elegant blue jacket (like an overcoat), light tan slacks, and a pair of seemingly expensive shoes.

His hair was shiny and black with blue tint and some of it stood up in the back while the rest of it framed his face. He wore cool looking dark sunglasses and an emotionless expression. "You were in my way." His voice nearly held as much emotion as his face.

"_Well excuse me_, but I was walking. Or are you as bad at seeing as you are at driving?" The man in front of her pushed his shades up over his forehead. His eyes were onyx and pretty cold too. Then he smirked at her, amused by her anger.

"Listen, I have somewhere to be, so why don't you quite your bitching and go off and play or something." He pushed his glasses back over his eyes and proceeded to the entrance of the school. "Hey, I'm not done with you!" She watched furiously as he ignored her and kept walking. The nerve of him.

"Damn bastured!" "Hmmm… I thought he was pretty cute." "What? Oh come on Ino. He was an asshole who wouldn't know what respect was, if it kicked him in the balls. Which is something I might have to do… and with pleasure." Ino chuckled at this comment. "What?" "Oh, nothing." "Ino, you know something. _Tell me_." "No, No. It's just a thought. "What are you-?"

Sakura was interrupted by the loud ding of the first bell. "Damn, were late." The two girls ran through the entrance, up the stairs, down the hallway, and through the door of their homeroom, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake, thirty seconds before the second bell rang annoyingly as always. Damn bell even startled a few freshmen and the occasional stupid sophomore or two.

_A/N: So is it up the your standers… WELL IS IT._

_Sasuke: I think you have issues._

_Shadow: No one asked you emo-boy!_

_Sasuke: Anyways, what do you think? I'm a bad ass aren't I?_

_Shadow: I think you should shut your damn pie hole. And no… maybe… YES! ok._


	3. Used

_A/N: Hey. I'm not really much for talking currently, mostly because I'm tired and I've been working on three different stories not to mention seven story ideas all at the same time. And if you haven't guess yet I like to write! Well on with the chapter and just so you know Sasuke and Sakura are asleep (not together you pervs), Neji is…. Well I don't know where he is and Naruto is chowing down on ramen. That's why no one is bitching about not being in the story more or something like that. On with the story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that._

**Summary: When eighteen-year-old Sakura Haruno lost her true love in a fatal accident, she dived head first into a world of despair. One year later her pain is much the same. Will she ever love again? Can someone save her from herself? Even if it happens to be the person she hates most in life.**

Since that fateful day of meeting that bastured in the parking lot, I learned three things. One, His name is Sasuke Uchiha, two he's not only a prick but a popular one at that, and three, I have every class with him. How fucking lucky is that? Fuck I hate him! So far I've had two of the worst encounters of my life with that stuck up jerk.

**Flashback**

Sakura entered homeroom with laughter evident in her face. She and Ino were in the cafeteria when they witnessed some kid by the name of Naruto Uzamiki, squirt chicken flavored ramen out of his nose after some kid had asked him if he and Sasuke Uchiha were dating.

You see Sasuke Uchiha is like the big man on campus. He has all the best clothes, the best car, the fan girls throwing themselves at him left and right, and the hottest looks around. The problem was that he had never gone out with any of those girls.

At least from what people knew. He usually had two goons by his side. Stone cold Gaara and hyper active Naruto. Naruto being by his side the most. Therefore it would make sense, would it not? He was one mysterious guy and an asshole to boot.

Sakura was still quietly giggling as she entered her homeroom, when an unsuspecting pair of feet lodged themselves in the row she was walking in. Unfortunately for her she didn't see them in time.

Within a few second the inevitable happened and Sakura just barley saved her self from landing face first and ending up with really bad carpet burn. Immediately after the terror was over she faced the heartless person who would pay dearly. "Sasuke Uchiha what the fuck did you do that for?"

Sasuke, who was leaning on a desk, turned toward the screeching pink haired girl with boredom plastered on his face. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he recognized her. "What are bitching about now?" "Oh nothing really, except the fact you nearly _killed_ me." "Stupid fan girl"

"I am not one of you mindless bimbo slutty fan girls, _Gay boy_." Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction before he stood up and walked over to Sakura. "What was that _bitch_?" Sakura could not believe her eyes. The usually impassive cold boy Sasuke, was showing slight signs of anger.

'What an infuriating little whore' "You heard me." Sakura's voice faltered a little with her newfound fear. Sasuke lean in a few inches toward her face with his usual stoic face once again in place. "Watch yourself." Sasuke turned away and sat down in the back row. Sakura watched as he stared out of the window at the gray sky. 'What the hell?'

**Flashback Over**

That prick actually though he could scare her. What could he do? She though herself fairly safe from the boy. That is until two days ago.

**Flashback**

Sakura had been late to P.E once again and she doubted Anko would like her excuse much. She could just imagine that hard ass bitching her out for sleeping in again. "Damn"

As she turned down the hallway, on her way to the stairs, she heard a voice. "But… I thought you cared. I-"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she came across Sasuke and some girl with a desperate look on her face. It was dead quiet for a moment and the girl who had barley noticed Sakura was staring intently at Sasuke.

Then the unthinkable happened, Sakura almost couldn't believe what happened. Sasuke turned toward her direction, walked up to her, and whispered in her ear. "Play along." Before Sakura could comply Sasuke had pushed her up against the locker and pressed his lips against hers.

She was shocked to say the least and didn't know how to act. She was completely useless and was debuting with herself on what to do. When he bit her lower lip she gave in and kissed back. She distinctly heard running footsteps and crying but was a little too preoccupied to care.

They kissed for a few minutes more before Sasuke pulled away. He turned away and began in the direction of opposite hallway with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Wait! Why did you… Why-" "It didn't mean anything." "So you just go around and kiss girls randomly. I thought you were _gay_."

Sasuke stopped and walked back over to her. He shoved her a bit more roughly against the locker. His face had a bit of anger like it had that day she had called him gay boy. He pinned her arms over her head and whispered lightly. "I thought I told you to stop saying that."

He stared at her for a minute, and she thought, almost hoped, he'd kiss her again. A moment passed and Sasuke let up and walked away. He had left Sakura mesmerized and baffled, standing in the same place for quite some time.

Then her confusion turned to anger. That bastured had used her. He had token advantage of her and broke the heart of that girl. 'That asshole is going down. I'm going to show him what it's like to be used.

_A/N: So what cha think? I think this is the most important story to me. So ya._

_Sasuke: She's currently talking on the phone, so she'd being a ditz._

_Shadow: What? Oh, ya. I guess._

_Sasuke: I had a pretty good part in this chapter. (Says under breath) I'm such a bad ass!_

_Shadow & Sakura: Dumb ass is more like it._

_Shadow: Well I g2g. Remember folks, peace and love doesn't exist and nothings ever free (No matter how much the label guaranties it). Bye Bye now!_


End file.
